To Be A Master
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Naruto suddenly finds himself waking in Pallet Town, in the home of a mother and her daughter. Eager to get home, he takes the opportunity to look for a way by travelling, using a job as Field Assistant to Professor Samuel Oak to let him travel the regions, searching for some way to return to his own world...but will his new lady friends decide to let him go...?


Hey guys, Decided to do this, then I'm starting on my Magic: The Gathering crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

Naruto groaned. He was nauseous, his head hurt, and the sounds coming from all around seemed amplified and distorted. Last time he felt this way, it was because Jiraiya had gotten him drunk in an attempt to get him laid. Two problems with that. One, he was only fourteen then, and that was a year ago. Two, that hangover had been far less severe. He swore, if the Pervy Sage had drugged his drink again, the older man wouldn't be returning to Konoha at the end of this training trip. Groggily, he began to sit up, his eyes still too sore and sensitive to light to open. When a girl's voice began to shout right next to him, he both covered his ears to block out the severely amplified sound and also prayed he hadn't _actually_ had drunk sex with whoever this girl was.

"Mom!" She yelled, "I think he's finally coming to!" So it was worse than he thought. Jiraiya had gotten him so drunk that he had completely passed out. He probably looked like such an idiot to these people. The Pervy Sage was so dead. He opened his eyes to come face to face, and nose to nose, with a girl. As she jumped back in surprise, Naruto too jerked back and bashed his skull against the headboard of the bed he was in. As he rubbed the back of his head, he cracked an eye open again to get a good look at the girl.

Her long brown hair was pulled back in two ponytails, and she wore blue shorts, as well as a green t-shirt. Not exactly shinobi attire. She moved close once again and stared him in the eye with a strange look. The door cracked open, and another woman entered. Seeing as she practically looked like an aged up version of the young lady, aside from her black hair, who was still looking at him in confusion, he could only guess this was the girl's mother.

"Well, young man, did you have a good sleep?" the mother asked with a slightly amused look. "I'd hope so, you've been out like a light for two days, at least." Naruto shot out of bed like a rocket.

"Two days?!" he announced, alarmed. He never slept so long at a time unless he was seriously injured. He threw the blankets off of himself to look himself over. Luckily, there were no bloody bandages...no bandages at all, actually. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you're feeling alright, why don't you come downstairs and we'll get you a bite to eat." Before the woman could leave, Naruto called for her to stop.

"Can I at least know the name of the kind lady that has taken me into her home?" he asked, for once remembering his manners. The woman smiled brightly.

"My name is Hana, and this is my daughter." Placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, her daughter spoke up to introduce herself, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm Delia," she said, with a smile and a slight wave. As Hana turned to leave the room to prepare the food, the now-named 'Delia' moved closer to him, siting on the edge of the bed. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?" she asked. "We didn't see any pokeballs on you..." Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"...What's a Pokémon?" he asked. Apparently, that was a stupid question because Delia just stood up, mouth agape, unable to actually form coherent words. Perhaps he should have worded differently. Unfortunately, he knew what was coming next and covered his ears.

"WHAT'S A POKÉMON?!" She yelled, her scream startling her mother in the kitchen, for maybe just a moment, before she continued on like nothing had happened. She just shook her head and sighed. Teenagers, she thought. Always so dramatic. The sound could be heard outside as well, as proven when a variety of odd looking birds took flight from the trees around the house and several rat-like creatures leapt for shelter in the grass.

Hana's ears caught a bizarre thumping sound and turned toward the stairs, looking alarmed as she watched her daughter literally dragging the blonde boy down the steps, heading toward the door. "What about lunch?" the woman asked, but Delia just cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Sorry Mom," she apologized. "But this is kind of a bizarre emergency, and I need to get to the lab." Hana sighed and rolled her eyes. Ever since her daughter got that job as the local assistant to the town's resident Pokémon Professor, she was barely ever at home. She could understand not having time to help her in the family restaurant, but the girl needed some time to relax now and then.

"Alright," she replied, continuing with her cooking. "Just hurry back. _You_ need to eat too, young lady. And tell Sam I said hi."

"I will," called Delia, dragging the very confused blonde ninja out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wires streamed across the table from a voltage measurement machine, to a strange orb on directly in the middle. The orb was a combination of red and white coloring, each taking up half of it, and most bizarre, is that it had eyes. Standing before it, monitoring the power flow from the Voltorb, was Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak. He had to be careful. This was a very delicate test, and if the Pokémon was made too uncomfortable, or became startled, it could very well self-destruct, blowing up right in the professor's face. It was very important that everything was quite, and all movements were slow...unfortunately, one rarely gets what one wants.

"Hey Sam!" shouted the voice of his assistant, Delia, as she burst through the door. Professor Oak jumped and the Voltorbs eyes widened before it began glowing brightly.

"Oh-" The tiny thing exploded, packing a powerful punch. When the blast subsided, the Voltorb was scorched and unconscious, with Oak close to entering the same state. His eyes were spinning and his hair was smoking.

"Professor!" gasped Delia, rushing to the downed Pokémon expert, helping the blackened, disoriented man back to his feet.

"Are...are you a...boy or a girl?" the dazed man questioned, looking at the blonde-haired young man standing beside his lab assistant. Naruto just looked at Delia and Professor Oak with an expression somewhere between confusion and indignation.

It took a moment, but Delia soon helped the man regain his senses, and explained to him why she was there on her day off. Like her, Oak seemed to be highly interested in the boy's lack of knowledge about Pokémon, but unlike his teenage assistant, kept far more of a level head concerning it. "Hmmm, well, he was unconscious for quite some time...could he have perhaps hit his head? Amnesia might be unlikely, but stranger things have happened due to head blows...I once read about a man who hit his head and came to thinking he was a butterfree. Poor man leapt off a cliff and broke half the bones in his body."

"I don't have amnesia," Naruto deadpanned. "If I had no memories, could I do this?" The duo watched as he placed his fingers into a cross-shapped, before jumping back in shock as several copies of the blonde seemingly appeared out of thin air. Delia was the first to regain her wits, something Oak would never admit, and reached out, touching two of the copies at the same time. Fealing that the copies were indeed solid, and not some trick, she shreaked, before launching a punch across the face of one in her shock. The clone went down hard, collapsing on the floor, and actually surprising Naruto at how hard she could fit.

The clone burst into smoke, dispelling once it hit the ground, once more shocking the Pokémon researchers. "Ok...apparently not only do I not know about these 'Pokémon' but you guys don't seem to know about ninjutsu...I have no idea what that means, but knowing my luck, it is not a good sign." Finally shaking off his shock, Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Naruto, is it? My boy, this will sound very strange, and I understand completely if you say no, but would you perhaps be willing to partake in a few tests?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. He had thought his Kage Bunshin would have proven his story.

"Uh, I guess, if it helps prove I'm telling the truth..." he replied, albeit hesitantly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As it turned out, the tests that the Pokémon Professor wanted to run him through were not exactly what he was expecting. First, his physical strength was tested, before his stamina, and finally, he was given a few simple problem-solving puzzles to test mental capability. Oak was astounded. The tests of course were not meant for humans, but Pokémon, and the young man had scored _above_ average in all areas. He had never seen anything like it. The training it would take to condition a body to that level would be incredible, and that was before taking into account the latent energy-stores that filled the blonde.

He had seen that energy first hand in what Naruto had called his 'Rasengan.' A spinning ball of the energy that would, if he were a Pokémon, be an exceedingly powerful attack. He knew of very few Pokémon in the Kanto region that could withstand such a powerful blow. What it did to a few of the trees and rocks surrounding his lab had been nothing short of breathtaking. For a moment, Oak even had entertained the idea that the boy's memories were fabricated, and that he was really some form of Human/Pokémon Hybrid. But the boys training, and his use of hand-signs as tools of focus, combined with an array of never-before heard-of attacks, shattered that assumption.

Naruto's abilities, as well as their mutual want to learn about each other, presented the Professor Oak with a rare opportunity. And so, he presented his idea to the boy.

"...Field Assistant?" Naruto questioned, sipping his drink. The entire group had returned to Delia's home, including Oak's other student, Spencer Hale. Surprisingly, Hana seemed to have anticipated a larger group, and had made more, accordingly. The Professor nodded, swallowing his own food.

"Yes," he replied. "I'll register you as a Pokémon trainer. Since you're going to be traveling anyway, looking for an explanation of how you got here, you could catch Pokémon, and even study some of them. It will give you something to do, at the very least, and it would be a massive help to me..."

"Naruto, you should go for it," Delia announced. "It's a great opportunity for both you and Sam, and with your abilities allowing you to do things and go places ordinary people can't, the data we could get could lead to a lot of advances in science." Oak's smile fell slightly, before changing into a light smirk. He was dreading the backlash from a few present parties, but still, it was nessecary for Naruto's success in Kanto, and the potential other regions he may move to.

"I'm glad you agree, Delia, because I want you to travel with him." The room was silent for a moment, before both Delia and Hana let loose a shriek.

"WHAT!" They both asked, incredulous. Naruto, Sam, and Spencer shook the ringing from their ears almost in perfect syncronization with each other, and Professor Oak raised his hands in front of him defensively.

"Now let me explain, before this gets out of hand," he said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Naruto still has no idea about the workings of the world, and as such, a guide is going to be needed for him. I have my own research, and need to stay in the lab.-"

"And I'm off on an expedition to a recently uncovered temple. The locals believe it's a lost temple to honor the Legendary Birds, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. So I can't travel with Naruto."

"Is it really the best idea to have Delia travel with him? She doesn't have field experience," protested Hana. Oak nodded.

"And this is exactly how you get it. Delia is a bright girl, and I'm sure she'll be fine," Professor Oak replied. "She won't be the only one travelling with the boy. I've recently been contacted by a recent graduated student from the University who is also looking to earn field experience. They will also be traveling with you, and there is safety in numbers."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took a bit of coaxing, but Oak finally managed to get the young girl to agree to the idea. And that's why the two were in the heart of the Pokémon Professor's lab, looking on at the three pokéball's that lay on the table.

"Now then," he began. "Since you two will be traveling the regions, studying the Pokémon, you will need Pokémon of your own, for use in capturing wild Pokémon, as well as protection from them. As it happens, I have three Pokémon for the both of you to choose from." Taking the small Pokeballs, which expanded in his hands, he popped them open, releasing the creatures within with a bright flash of white light.

The first was a small, green creature that walked on all fours. It's body was speckled with darker patches of green, and a large plant was growing out of its back. The second was a lizard-like creature, its skin a burnt-orange. At the tip of its tail, a small flame burned brightly. And the last was something of a strange turtle, walking on two legs. It was bright blue in color with a brown shell.

As the Pokémon shook off their shock after being held in their Pokeballs so long, Professor Oak just smiled.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. The basic starting Pokémon for a large majority of new trainers," he announced. By this time, Delia had already chosen her starter, taking the Squirtle as her own, crouching low to introduce herself. Despite being Oak's lab assistant, she didn't really deal with the Pokémon directly. This left Naruto to choose between Bulbasaur, embodying the Hidden Leaf, or Charmander, embodying the Will of Fire.

He had learned somewhat about the types of Pokémon, and how they interacted and behaved. It was going to be a difficult decision for him to make. As he looked between the two, a battle raged in his mind. Whichever Pokémon he picked would be his personal companion for however long he was stuck here, and he needed to be sure he could live with his choice.

After a moment, he decided on one of them. "I choose-" Before he could announce his decision, the door opened, revealing Spencer, as well as a girl, slightly older than the both of them, with dark, purple-tinted hair, which flowed to the small of her back.

"Ah," Oak announced. "Naruto, Delia, this is the University graduate who will be traveling with you. Ms. Philena Ivy." The Purple haired girl gave a friendly nod to Delia, but grew a slight blush as she noticed the slightly younger blonde. Though it went unnoticed by all, even the girl doing it, Delia's eyes narrowed when she noticed this blush.

"Nice to meet you both," Philena said with a smile. Oak turned back to Naruto.

"Now then, my boy, you were saying?" Naruto remembered now what it was he was doing, and again began to speak. Looking to the two Pokémon standing on the table, he pointed and announced "I choose..."

Chapter End

Lol, why did I quit before letting you know the Pokémon? Because I'm just that Evil. Hope you guys enjoy, and yes, that is Delia Ketchum (as in, Ash's mom) in her teen years, and Professor Ivy just starting out. This is over a decade before season one, so expect a few changes from the normal fanfics you tend to see.

Peace to all My Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
